Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electro-thermal medical device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electro-thermal medical device that utilizes a double helix wound electrical configuration and an electro-thermal element configured to electrosurgically treat tissue.
Description of Related Art
Electro-thermal devices utilized in vascular energy treatment applications, such as, for example, laparoscopic ablations and/or venous reflux are well known in the medical field. Transmission of electrosurgical energy to the treatment site, namely from the electrosurgical generator to the electro-thermal device, is accomplished via an electrosurgical cable. During transmission an electrical field is generated through the electrosurgical cable. Stray electrosurgical RF energy (e.g., RF leakage) is emitted along the electrosurgical cable path, which may reduce treatment energy. Moreover, electrical fields, associated with stray RF energy, may interfere with the operation of other electronic equipment in the surgical arena, such as patient monitoring equipment.
Electro-thermal devices may include, for example, one or more devices, e.g., thermocouples, thermistors, etc., that are configured for tissue monitoring, thermal temperature control, etc. Thermocouples (and/or thermistors), however, have a slow response time and, as a result thereof, typically exhibit inadequate sensory monitoring and energy control at a treatment site with respect to RF energy and tissue parameters. Inadequate sensory monitoring and energy control at a treatment site may increase treatment dosage beyond required due to a slow response time, resulting in less than optimal clinical efficacy, which, in turn, may also create potential patient and surgeon safety concerns due to alternate site energy dosages i.e., excess RF energy leakage dosage to a patient and/or surgeon.